<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miss Me Yet? by MamaBearCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287492">Miss Me Yet?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearCat/pseuds/MamaBearCat'>MamaBearCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shrine Guardians [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, based on the Into The Woods AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearCat/pseuds/MamaBearCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha and Kagome are apart for the first time since they met. How will these lovebirds handle the short separation, with preparations for a wedding on the cards?</p><p>BrigidTheFae (Clearwillow on Tumblr) did some very hot, very naked art of Inuyasha from the Into the Woods AU. How could I resist? A totally indulgent phone sex fic, complete with hot Inuyasha and Kagome art.</p><p>✨NOMINATED FOR BEST ONE-SHOT: Feudal Connection Awards, 2020, 2nd Quarter✨<br/>🌸WINNER OF BEST ONE-SHOT: Feudal Connection Awards, 2020, 2nd Quarter🌸</p><p>A continuation of this one-shot, with the Wedding (and the wedding night) will be the next part in my Shrine Guardians series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shrine Guardians [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Quarter 3 2020 Inuyasha Fandom Award Winners</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miss Me Yet?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrigidTheFae/gifts">BrigidTheFae</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s the last one Ms Higurashi”, said the smiling administration assistant, “you’re all set. Good luck.”</p><p>“Thank you so much for all your help today”, replied Kagome, sighing in relief as she put down the pen to hand over the sheaf of forms.</p><p>Apparently transferring the final subjects of her degree required a lot of paperwork to be signed in person at Teikyo University. There wasn’t a hospital in Takamori village, obviously, but she’d managed to organise a nursing placement doing home visits and clinic days at the village medical centre with enough hours to satisfy the requirements of her degree. Her final meeting with her supervisor had gone well – she’d been understanding about Kagome’s need to be close to her grandfather and was very happy with her career plan.</p><p>Even though she wouldn’t see the variety of illnesses and injuries that she would have seen if she’d completed her final practical year at Teikyo University Hospital, Kagome was content. It always bothered her that she never got to really know her patients. Now she would be part of a community, and Takamori Medical Centre was overjoyed to have her, as they hadn’t been able to replace their previous nurse practitioner.</p><p>It had worked out well for everyone. Grandpa got to keep the payments from the Higurashi Shrine Trust for being keeper of the mountain shrine (in name only, but the rest of the world didn’t need to know that), Inuyasha had his woodcutting and carpentry business, and she would be able to continue her career as a nurse, which shouldn’t affect her duties at the shrine. Or keep her apart from her rough tough dog boy.</p><p>She missed him. She missed home. She’d been gone for two days, and would be leaving Tokyo on the first train tomorrow, along with Mama and Souta. It had been nice visiting with them, but she was ready to go home, back to the woods, back to where she belonged, with whom she belonged.</p><p>She couldn’t wait. Mama was bringing a certified copy of the Higarashi family register so they could file her and Inuyasha’s marriage registration at the Takamori government office. They were finally going to have their wedding at the shrine, tiny as it was. And then she would be moving in with Inuyasha.</p><p>She giggled as the thought crossed her mind that Grandpa was possibly looking forward to it almost as much as her. Even though he loved the hanyou in his own reserved way, Grandpa was getting annoyed with his constant visits. After all, he had moved to the shrine with the idea of living out his final years in peace and quiet, and he was a man who liked his privacy.</p><p>She had one more thing to do before going back for dinner with Mama and Souta – meeting with Yuka, Eri and Ayumi at Doutor Coffee shop, just around the corner. She liked drinking tea, but she had to admit, she had missed the ease of buying good coffee in the city. She slid into a booth, tucking the paper bag from the lingerie shop safely behind her. No one was going to see the contents of that bag, except one person, and that would have to wait until the evening of the wedding.  </p><p>She’d already said her farewells to Shippou and Jinenji last night. In the beginning they’d been concerned about her sudden move, but soon as she’d told them a little about Inuyasha, and had mentioned that she was his ‘chosen’, they had been all smiles, and very happy for her. She had actually thought about inviting them to the wedding, but had decided against it. Jinenji was the carer for his elderly mother, and it would make him feel awkward and sad if he had to decline. And Shippou was, well, Shippou. He was a kitsune, and he couldn’t help playing tricks. A tricky kitsune, and over-protective inuhanyou, and a wedding ceremony at a shrine where there was the possibility of releasing an ancient evil didn’t sound like a good combination.  </p><p>She was hoping this coffee date with the girls would go well, but she was a little apprehensive. Yuka was the most outspoken of her friends, and had been very angry when Kagome told them she wouldn’t be coming back to Tokyo, with Eri backing her up. Ayumi had been a little more supportive, but still hesitant. The four of them had been friends since the first day of school – they had drifted apart a little over the years, each finding different interests after high school, but it felt right to say goodbye, and close this chapter of her life.</p><p>She happily browsed the menu, trying to decide on a sweet treat to go with her coffee, until a buzz from her phone alerted her to another new message from Inuyasha. She’d bought him a mobile before she’d come on this trip, knowing how much she’d miss hearing his voice otherwise, and he’d been sending her photos all morning as he did one of his routine patrols. She opened the image. It was a view from the top of the mountain of all the trees in their Autumn shades of yellow, red and orange. The text underneath read, <em>It’s very pretty, but not as beautiful as you.</em></p><p>“Ooh, watcha lookin’ at Kagome! Lemme see!” Yuka leaned over the chair and snatched the phone out of Kagome’s hands. “Aw, that is beautiful – is that near where you’re gonna live? Although your new boyfriend sounds like a sap.”</p><p>Kagome just rolled her eyes. This was already going well.</p><p>“He’s her fiancé Yuka”, corrected Ayame, leaning over to give her friend a warm hug. “It’s good to see you again Kagome – you look amazing!”</p><p>“Thanks Ayame, you too!” Thank heavens for Ayame, always the peacemaker.</p><p>Eri and Yuka bent to give her a hug too, and they all sat down, prepared for a morning of sweet treats and gossip. Kagome was just taking her first bite of Hokkaido cheesecake when her phone buzzed again.</p><p>“Another message?” sniped Yuka. “He’s not one of those controlling boyfriends that has to know what you’re doing every minute of the day is he?” Kagome sighed and picked up her phone.</p><p>“He’s just been sending me photos of what he’s been up to Yuka”, said Kagome, sipping her coffee and trying to keep her tone pleasant. If Yuka was going to be like this, she’d just make up an appointment and leave early. She opened the message without a thought.</p><p>
  <em>Miss me yet? </em>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>The words were innocent, but oh my god, the image he’d sent with it! Kagome’s cheeks flamed and she nearly spat her mouthful of coffee as the image of her very cheeky, very naked fiancé looked back at her. He’d obviously decided to take a dip in the hot spring after his run, and had decided to show her. Show her all of him. His hand was barely covering his cock, and his eyes had that teasing glint that she loved so much.</p><p>“So, did he send a photo this time?” asked Eri innocently, taking a bit of her cake.</p><p>“Ah, aha ha, no no, he just said that he missed me and can’t wait until I get back home”, Kagome replied hastily, placing her phone back into her handbag and trying to cover her embarrassment by eating a huge bite of cheesecake, to prevent her answering any more questions. She groaned internally. Why did he have to be so goddamned hot?! She was struggling not to rub her thighs together, a needy ache blossoming in her core. She needed to finish off this coffee date and get home fast. <em>“You just wait dog boy</em><em>”</em>, she thought, sipping her coffee while the others chatted around her. <em>“You’re not the only one that knows how to use a camera on a phone…</em><em>”</em></p>
<hr/><p><em>“Alright</em><em>”, </em>thought Kagome, perfecting her pose before holding the phone high above her head and then taking the snap, “<em>payback time</em><em>.</em>” She checked the shot she’d just taken with her phone, pleased with how it had come out. She was wearing one of Inuyasha’s button down check shirts, with the buttons all undone, pushed aside to reveal the sheer creamy coloured balconette bodysuit she’d purchased from the lingerie shop earlier in the day. The cups of the bra pushed up her breasts enticingly, and she’d posed on her bed, kneeling with her legs spread apart.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>She thought she looked pretty damn good, but that wasn’t the point. Would <em>he</em> think she looked good? Only one way to find out. Biting her bottom lip, she hit the send button, then immediately flopped back on the pillows, anxiously waiting.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p>About a minute later, her phone began to ring.</p><p>“I thought I was down a shirt – you been goin’ through my closet Ka-go-me?” he purred.</p><p>“I only took one, just to sleep in, so I’d feel a little bit closer to you.”</p><p>“Yeah, but the underwear you’re wearin’ under the shirt don’t look like bedtime attire, cheeky wench.”</p><p>“Do you like it?” she breathed, holding the phone up to her ear and twirling a long dark lock of hair around her finger as she reclined back on the pillows. “I was thinking of you when I bought it.”</p><p>“You know I do, love.” She couldn’t contain the giggle that wanted to escape at the frustrated groan that followed his statement.</p><p>“Payback’s a bitch, huh Inuyasha?" she snorted. "You do realise I wasn’t alone when you sent me that picture of you?! Do you know how difficult it was to sit there and drink coffee and pretend that I wasn’t turned on? I could hardly keep still!”</p><p>“Whoops. My bad” he apologised, not sounding the least bit sorry. “So you liked what you saw, huh?”</p><p>“What do you think?” she laughed.</p><p>“I think... your laugh is beautiful”, he purred down the phone. “Goddamn Kagome, you’re so pretty. And you are such a tease, wearin’ my shirt.”</p><p>Kagome couldn’t help but wriggle a little on the bed, teasing her fingers down over the button edge of his shirt. “Do you really love seeing your clothes on me that much?”</p><p>“Well, I’d prefer you in nothing at all but if you gotta be dressed in somethin’, this is good. It’s certainly easier to get you <em>out</em> of my clothes. Do I get to see how the back of that lace you’re wearin’ looks?”</p><p>“Okay, gimme a sec – I’ve just got to work out how to take the photo.”</p><p>She shrugged off Inuyasha’s shirt and walked over to the large mirrored door on the bedroom closet, curving her back so the cheeks of her behind were on full display, framed by the g-string of the bodysuit. She pushed her dark hair up on top of her head with one arm, so the messy locks spilled around her face, then held her phone up high, angling it so he could see both her front and back.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>She hit send and waited for a response. When she didn't hear anything she began to get a little nervous.</p><p>“Inuyasha? Did you get the photo I sent?”</p><p>A deep rumbling growl echoed over the phone. “Kagome… if you weren’t so far away from me right now, you would be in so… much… trouble.”</p><p>Kagome crawled back onto the bed, pausing for a moment to make sure the bedroom door was locked. Mama and Souta were still out, but that didn’t mean she wanted any surprise visitors. “Oh really? What would you do my Inu?” she giggled.</p><p>“Well, just for starters…if I were there with you right now, I would run my fingers through your hair… and kiss you. You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you.”</p><p>Kagome released a shuddering breath at Inuyasha’s words.</p><p>“You’re kissing me? I want that too” She breathed harder now, running her fingers over her lips, imagining his pressed against her own.</p><p> “What else do you want Kagome?”</p><p>“I want you to kiss along my jaw and down my neck and I want your mouth to stay there for a while; I want to feel those fangs of yours grazing my skin.” Her voice was becoming breathy and Inuyasha was certainly enjoying it if his panting was anything to go by.</p><p>“I would stay there as long as you want love, as long as I can run my hands over you. I can’t wait to have you in my arms again, so I can feel all that soft skin.”</p><p>“I want you to feel me, Inuyasha.” She practically moaned as her chest arched up into her hand.</p><p>“Fuck, Kagome.”</p><p>She gasped when she heard the sound of a zipper coming through the phone. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“I think you have a pretty good idea of what I’m doing.” His voice was a mixture of a laugh and a moan.</p><p>“Don’t tease me!"</p><p>“Don’t tease you? Isn’t that the whole point of this call?”</p><p>Her phone buzzed with a message notification; in the photo he sent she could see the outline of his cock through his boxer briefs, the moist tip of his hard shaft peeking up and out over the top, with his hand palming himself.</p><p>“Dammit Kagome. Now I’m thinking about those beautiful lips wrapped around my cock. Are you touching yourself?”</p><p>“Mmm, do you want me to?” Kagome asked as she pushed the g-string aside and grazed her fingertips over her short dark curls.</p><p>“You bet I do. Put the phone on speaker love, you’re gonna need two hands for this.”</p><p>“Oh my god.” She whimpered as her fingers made contact with her wet and swollen centre.</p><p>“That’s it, that’s my girl. Touch yourself like I wish I could right now.”</p><p>“How would you touch me?” She moaned, her voice a needy murmur now.</p><p>“Hell, your voice is sexy. I can picture you… lying in bed, your gorgeous thighs exposed, your nipples hard… Tell me, love, are you wet for me?”</p><p>“Yes”, she moaned.</p><p>“Good girl. I love it when you moan for me. Pinch your nipples for me Kagome. Let me hear you again.”</p><p>Kagome slid a hand inside the cup of the bodysuit, pinching the hard peak and letting out another low moan.</p><p>“Pinch harder.”</p><p>She did so, moaning louder through the phone.</p><p>“So sweet”, he purred. “That’s my girl. Do you know how hard you’ve made me with those little moans of yours Kagome? You’re so fucking hot. Slip your fingers inside you, love, tell me how you feel.”</p><p>Kagome made a small whimper. “Inuuu…”</p><p>“Don’t be embarrassed love, it’s just us. I want you to tell me how you’re feeling, what you’re touching. I miss you so much.”</p><p>Taking a deep breath, heat flushing her cheeks, she coaxed herself into talking. This was embarrassing, but also so erotic. She’d never done anything like this before, but his voice always turned her on so much – maybe she could do the same for him.</p><p>“I’m all wet and hot inside. I need you”, she moaned breathily. “My hand, it’s not enough, and I can’t get the perfect angle alone. I can almost imagine it’s your fingers instead of mine. But they’re not thick enough, and I don’t have your claws.”</p><p>“Fuck, Kagome.” Inuyasha’s heavy breathing is all that can be heard for a minute. “If I were there I’d be rubbing your clit until you were soaking wet for me. Then I would push my fingers inside of you and lick you until you come.”</p><p>“Oh god, Inuyasha. It feels so good!” Kagome’s back arched as she rubbed her throbbing clit, imagining his tongue doing amazing things to her.</p><p>“I miss you, love,” he groaned over the phone. “I miss everything about you.” She could hear the fast movement of his hand over the phone, and his breath coming in short gasps. “I especially miss the way you get me so close with your hand then take all of me in your mouth. Fuck, I love that.”</p><p>“Inuyasha”, Kagome whined, “you’re gonna make me come. But I w-want it to last a-ah! … little longer.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to taste you,” he rumbled, harsh pants magnified over the phone.</p><p>“I’ll be home tomorrow,” she gasped, almost like an afterthought. Like she was too caught up in imagining his own fingers – or any other part of him – inside of her to focus on anything else.</p><p>“That’s too long,” he said. “I’m hungry for you now.” Kagome whimpered again. “Is it my fingers you’re imagining now? Or my cock?”</p><p>She shook her head, against the pillow, eyes clenched tight. “Your tongue.”</p><p>“So you want my mouth on you too, huh? Don’t worry Kagome, I plan on takin’ you the second you walk in my door. I can hardly wait to get you into my bed, <em>our</em> bed…do ya wanna know <em>exactly</em> what I plan to do to you, wench-o-mine?”</p><p>Kagome whimpered her answer, coherent words impossible at the moment. Her hips jerked against her hand, hair splaying across the pillow like a starburst.</p><p>“I’ll get you naked. I wanna touch every inch of your skin that I can reach - lick it, suck it, leave little marks from my teeth. And once you’re good and naked, then I’ll get my hands on those long perfect legs of yours. You know I can’t resist touchin’ you, bitin’ you…every bit of you. I’ll take my time, let my hands wander up your thighs…”</p><p>As he spoke, Kagome dragged her other hand up the length of her leg, from her knee all the way to her hip. Her breath quaked, sweat gathering on her brow and dripping down her temple.</p><p>“I’ll push those long legs apart, nice and wide, give myself plenty of room to work,” he purred, and her legs parted a bit more, so that she felt the burn of the stretch. “I can practically smell you, aching and dripping for me…it’s so sweet, the smell of you. I want to savour it, make my way up your leg until I can get my mouth on you, drag my tongue across you until you’re begging me to press it inside.”</p><p>She drew in a shaking breath, gripping the quilt with her free hand as her heels dug into the mattress. “P-please…Inu, so close.”</p><p>“How could I resist you, you’re so fuckin’ delicious. I can’t wait another moment before I get my tongue inside you, Kagome. Tell me, how does it feel?”</p><p>Kagome groaned, low in her chest, the rhythm of her hand jerking and faltering. “So good,” she breathed. “More…Inuyasha“</p><p>“You’re close,” he purred. It wasn’t a question, but she nodded anyway, uncaring that he couldn't see her. “Yes…so close. You’re my good girl, right on the edge for me. What will it take for you to break for me Kagome? What is it you need to make it over the edge?”</p><p>She let out a frustrated whine, free hand clenching into a tight fist against the quilt. Inuyasha chuckled. “Go on then,” he growled. “Come for me love – and let me hear you.”</p><p>And just like that, she was flying, falling apart, shrieking his name into the pillow as her hips rocked and spasmed, her entire body quivering like a plucked wire. She could still hear Inuyasha’s hand frantically working, stroking himself to reach completion.</p><p>“Good girl, that’s my beautiful girl”, he grunted. She could tell he was close.</p><p>“Yes, I’m your girl,” she panted, still catching her breath, “but that’s not all. You’re mine just as much as I'm yours, Inuyasha.”</p><p>“Yes,” he groaned.</p><p>“It’s true, isn’t it?” she said sweetly. “You’re mine…forever and always mine.”</p><p>He panted. “<em>Fuck</em> yes.”</p><p>“That’s what I want to hear…” she sighed. “You are so beautiful, my Inu…I love you so much and I can’t wait to marry you.”</p><p>She heard his rough gasp over the phone, and could just imagine the sight of his release splattering over his stomach, forcing his head back against the pillows and ripping the air from his lungs.</p><p>They were both breathing heavily with the force of their orgasm, and it was a few moments before she heard Inuyasha’s voice on the phone again.</p><p>“You okay love?” he murmured.</p><p>“Holy fucking shitballs”, Kagome sighed, flopping back against the pillows, then giggled as Inuyasha’s loud laughter echoed down the phone.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>